This year, under this project we developed a new form of x-ray imaging system capable of detecting the refractive bending of x-rays at sub-nanoradian resolution. It is based on the nanometric x-ray gratings we have developed in the recent past. This type of imager can potentially see structures that are transparent to conventional x-ray machines. In the past such sensitivity has been achieved with special x-ray sources of very narrow bandwidths. With the new system the restrictions on the bandwidth and collimation of the x-ray beam are removed, which advances the concept towards compact systems for benchtop pre-clinical applications.